Time Patrol
The Time Patrol is a group of warriors gathered by Future Trunks in Age 850 to help stop the Time Breakers and prevent Mira from interfering with time. The team is under the command of the Supreme Kai of Time, and is led by Future Trunks. They are primarily based in Toki Toki City. This group is featured in the computer game Dragon Ball Online and the console game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. History The act of using a Time Machine is ultimately a violation of the laws of the universe. The Lord of Time gave Future Trunks a stern warning for his actions, even if they were for the protection of Earth's peace. Afterwards, in order to redeem his wrong actions, Trunks took up the job of Time Patrol to correct the distortion of history. After the Lord of Time forewarned Future Trunks of Miira's intentions to spread chaos throughout time and space, Future Trunks travels to Age 1000 in order to find allies and prevent Towa and Miira's reign in Age 2000, thus debuting the story of Dragon Ball Online. Several unnamed characters of the game's three playable races (Human, Namekian, and Majin) have been used in promotional work for Dragon Ball Online. Most commonly in cinematic trailers, although some have appeared in other official media related to the game, like the characters that were used to promote the game's beta phase. The second group of heroes were presented in the game's second cinematic trailer to promote the game's open beta phase in May 2010. None of the promotional characters are named, have received spoken line, or appear in the actual game if not created as avatars for the player. The Time Patrol venture between their present time of Age 1000 and the past of the Dragon Ball series, in the past they stop the Time Breakers from messing up the events of the Vegeta Saga and the Frieza Saga. In the present they fight and defeat the Red Pants Army, the Paella Gang, the Evil Namekians, the remnants of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, and the Time Breaker Bio-Androids. Members (Dragon Ball Online) This section lists the different promotional heroes used as Time Patrol members in trailers for the computer game. All the Human and Majin characters are listed with their gender first, their class, and then a numeral if there is another similar character. Note that Namekians are a genderless species. Dragon Ball Online's Promotional Heroes (Beta Phase) A group of characters introduced in Dragon Ball Online's first cinematic trailer. They are a group of friends that travel and fight in companionship, and although they possess considerable knowledge of martial arts and ki control, they are often seen running from minor conflict, like rampaging dinosaurs. Nothing is known about their conquest, though they are seen discovering a Dragon Ball, and later, travel into the past to aid Goku during his initial confrontation with Vegeta. Their primary role is in the first promotional video, although they appear again in the second. In this one, the group is seen running away from yet another dinosaur. But just then, the second group of promotional heroes appear and rescue them. The beta phase promotional heroes are once again seen with members of the open-beta heroes, where they cheer on the Unnamed Martial Artist (2) and Unnamed Dark Warrior at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Male Martial Artist (1) The Human leader and presumably the strongest of the first five promotional heroes. It can be concluded by his clothing and fighting ability that he is a Martial Artist. In appearance, he is a Goku archetype and has similar qualities; reluctance to the Unnamed Spiritualists' affection (like Goku's initial relationship with Chi-Chi), a similar orange fighting gi though lacking a kanji and instead customized with a black shirt, boots, and gloves. The Martial Artists' facial features are calm and also similar to Goku's. The only major difference in their appearing is two characters is their hair color and style of hair. Because he is a Martial Artist, he may know trademark techniques such as the Wolf Fang Fist and Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, although he is never seen performing them. He is first seen in the beta phase's promotional video, where is seen reading a book (possibly Groundbreaking Science) under a tree before he is joined by his four friends. Female Spiritualist (1) The only female heroine to travel with the first group of promotional characters. Judging by her clothing, it is quite likely that she is a Spiritualist. The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) is hinted to be her love interest, though he fails to return her affection. Although she appears with her team throughout both of the first two videos, she is only seen fighting when she trips a dazed dinosaur with a powerful kick. If in fact a Spiritualist, she may know signature attacks like the Kamehameha, Dodon Ray, Spirit Ball, Scattering Bullet, and Destructo Disk, however she has not performed any of these techniques. Male Martial Artist (Child) A Human child traveling in the company of the first group of promotional characters. In appearance, he is an exact copy of the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1)'s character model, except that this Martial Artist is notably much younger. He is generally depicted as mischievous and excitable. He is only seen fighting during a team attack with his comrades, which he initiates with a hurled Ki Blast that dazes the dinosaur. Although the Ki Blast did no apparent damage to their enemy, the clearing smoke allowed the Unnamed Female Spiritualist (1) and Unnamed Martial Artist (Child) to deliver powerful physical attacks, followed by a finishing attack from their leader. ;Techniques *'Ki blast' – The most basic form of an energy attack, which is generated in the user's palm. His ki energy is yellow and hurled over-head at a dinosaur; causing no damage but dazing him just long enough for his team members to finish it off. Like the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1), he uses a yellow ki sphere. However, most if not all Martial Artist ki attacks are blue. Dragon Clan An adult Namekian and a Dende archetype that serves as his team's supporter/healer, and is quite possibly at his core class like the rest of the members of his team, making him a Dragon Clan. He is one of the two Namekians on his team. He appears to be rather nonchalant under most circumstances, and is always alongside his friends and teammates in their every appearance. During the first cinematic trailer for the game, he is shown giving his teammate, the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1), an unknown boost in power before the Martial Artist is seen jumping through the air to deliver a powerful finishing blow to the dinosaur. As a Dragon Clan, he may know the Antenna Beam and a series of healing waves. Child Warrior A child Namekian that is shown with the first group of the promotional characters. Like the Unnamed Dragon Clan, he is shown to be calm, but quite aggressive in combat despite his young age. He is commonly seen alongside the Unnamed Martial Artist (Child) and his other friends. His young age and the fact that the other members of his team are in their starting classes, it is assumed that he is a Warrior-type Namekian, simply called Warrior in Dragon Ball Online. He fights only when he appears from out of the smoke of the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (Child)'s ki attack, and delivers a strike to a large dinosaur's head. Because he is a Warrior class Namekian, he may know Masenko, Mystic Attack, and Special Beam Cannon, though he is never seen performing any of these attacks. Dragon Ball Online's Promotional Heroes (Open Beta) The second group of promotional heroes are a group of considerably powerful warriors allied together. Almost nothing is known about the group, much like the first. Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) '''and '''Unnamed Dark Warrior are believed to be the strongest, and have an apparent rivalry as shown through the tension prior to their fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament. In events leading up to the World Martial Arts Tournament, the five heroes rescue the first group of promotional heroes from a charging dinosaur. Male Martial Artist (2) The Human leader of the second group of promotional heroes. Compared to the first leader, who often relies on using team attacks with his comrades or simply running away from conflict, this Martial Artist is more battle-hardened and far more brave. He has the unique ability to become a Super Saiyan which he is seen using only in his fight against Unnamed Dark Warrior at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Judging by this ability, he clearly has the required level of skill to take on an optional master class for the Martial Artist class (Sword Master or Fighter), yet the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) does not wield any type of weapon. Therefore, it is concluded that he is a Martial Artist just like the first promotional group's leader. Dark Warrior A Namekian whose power is equivalent to that of the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) '''and could be thought of as his rival in power, as shown through the tension between the two fighters at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He can be classified as a '''Dark Warrior, one of two Warrior master classes; evident through his use of the Hellzone Grenade technique. When facing the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Dark Warrior uses a Power Up characterized by electricity, purple aura, and red eyes. He uses this in retaliation to the Martial Artist's Super Saiyan transformation, therefore it can be concluded that this unknown transformation is equivalent in power. In addition to Hellzone Grenade, Unnamed Dark Warrior also knows the basic form of Ki blast, has the ability to fly, and the Namekian ability to stretch his arm limbs (Mystic Attack). Sword Master A Human swordsman that travels alongside the second group of promotional heroes. Through his use of a sword, it is evident that he is a Sword Master, one of two Martial Artist master classes. Also, he may be a practitioner of the Kikoukenjutsu sword principle, which emphasizes on manipulating ki through swords. His hairstyle is notably similar to Future Trunks' after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, except brown. Female Spiritualist (2) A Human female that travels in the company of the second group of promotional heroes. It isn't evident which combat class she belongs. Mighty Majin The only Majin promotional hero. He travels in the company of the second group. His gender is only confirmed by the fact that he has a fat body like Majin Buu, which has been stated to be a male trait for Majins. Dragon Ball Xenoverse Members *Supreme Kai of Time (Founder/Commander-&-Chief) *Future Trunks (Founder/Field Commander/Elite Time Patroller) *Future Warrior (Elite Time Patroller) *Tokitoki (Mascot/Pet) *Cloke - a male Earthling *Hakusa - a female Earthling *Hokee - a Capsule Corp robot *Reso - a Frieza Clansman *Amura - a female Earthling *Ukatz - a Namekian *Imai - a Namekian *Garid - a Capsule Corp robot *Ziko - a male Earthling *Thirith - a Capsule Corp robot *Taino - a female Majin *Goma - a male Majin *Percel - a Frieza Clansman *Kate - a female Earthling *Harry - a male Earthling *Iaas - a Frieza Clansman *Tennile - a male shapeshifter *Nema - a female shapeshifter *Mefla - a Namekian *Umiu - a Namekian *Pima - a male Saiyan *Recon - a male Human Masters and allies Several characters from the past come to Toki Toki City in order to train or seek help from the members of the Time Patrol, as they do not want history destroyed either. These characters include Future Trunks, Goku, Goten, Mr. Satan, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Gotenks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Captain Ginyu, Android 17, Android 18, Cell, Majin Buu, and Lord Beerus. Trivia *Both leaders of the first and second promotional heroes have notable physical traits of Goku, Dragon Ball's central protagonist and the leader of the Z Fighters. *It is presumed that the second hero is stronger than the first, considering the second's use of the Super Saiyan transformation and the fact that he saved the first hero from a dinosaur. *The second cinematic trailer is somewhat reminiscent to Goku's battle with Piccolo Jr. at the World Martial Arts Tournament, as it displays a Human (with Saiyan powers) and Goku's techniques fighting Namekian with powers similar to Piccolo's. Gallery ''Dragon Ball Online'' ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' See also *Future Warrior *The Dragon Ball Heroes team *Ultimate Tenkaichi hero Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Lists Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Support